The Beginning and The End
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: Alpha Embyr (Ravenclawsome) and Omega Morde (Slyther-winning) are two students in the same grade as Harry Potter, and find that they have a lot in common despite their feuding houses. Warnings: Slight cursing on Omega's part ViktorxOC, OliverxOC
1. Chapter 1

"So what're you in for," a girl said. She had dark red hair with orange-dyed tips. I could tell by her house tie that she was in Ravenclaw, but she didn't act like it. If anything, she should be in Slytherin with me.

"You know that ridiculous loser, Neville Longbottom, right," I asked her.

"Duh, I put ink in his tea once, dyed his teeth black for a month!"

I laughed a bit and responded, "Well then you'd know his stupid little frog thing, right?"

"Actually, it's a toad." Ah, so that's why she's a Ravenclaw.

"Well, whatever. I totally slapped him with that nasty wet thing."

"That is amazing." Then, Professor McGonagall walked in, or should I say hobble. (She's really old, if you can't tell.)

"In your seats Miss Morde and Miss Embyr," she said with her natural exasperated sigh, moving to the front of the class to sit in her large desk.

I hopped on the top of my desk, swishing my leg to cross over my other, "Done!"

"In your _seat,_" she said emphasizing '_seat._' I rolled my eyes and fell backwards into my seat, propping my feet up on the desk. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"_Slytherins…"_

"We're not all bad," I reasoned, "Have you met Theodore Nott?"

I snorted, "Total loser."

The girl next to me laughed with me, "So true, a complete Hufflepuff."

"Now, both of you be quiet," McGonagall snapped, "You're in detention, _(Insert awful ranting here,) _and that means you have to be quiet unless you'd like to see me tomorrow night as well!" The girl with the totally awesome hair looked over to me, waving her ebony wand under the table whispering a spell and looked over to me, saying something I couldn't hear at first.

"What?" I found that my voice was quieter, and I blinked.

"What the hell did you do?"

She grinned, "Ravenclaws are Ravenclawsome."

"Yeah? Well Slytherins are… Slyther…winning… Yep, that works."

"Idiot."

"Hufflepuff." Then she decided it would be awesome to throw a spellwad at me, and it scorched my thigh. I clenched my teeth, glaring at her.

"Come on dumbass, that wasn't very smart for a Ravenclaw," I threatened, standing up.

McGonagall looked up, "Miss Morde, sit down!" I shot a glare at my least favorite teacher and sat back down. She pulled out a Lord of the Rings book, The Hobknocker or something, I really don't care.

"So what's your name," I asked her.

"Alpha Embyr," she answered, not even looking up.

"Really? Kind of sick, I'm Omega Morde."

She finally looked up, "Our names are Greek."

"I don't care…"

"I was just saying," she sighed, down casting her eyes once again to the stupid book. I looked around the dumb classroom and sighed, looking down at the burn mark on my leg.

"That really hurt," I said, looking up at her.

"Don't care, reading."

"You should take me to the nurse," I said, nodding.

"Don't care, reading." I twitched slightly in irritation.

"I'll punch you in the arm," I replied.

"Don't care, reading." I socked right in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and looked at me plainly.

"For a Slytherin, you can't hit that hard."

I jumped up at this, "Yes I can!"

"Miss Morde! If I have to tell you to sit down _one more time, _I swear to Godric I'll keep you here all night!"

"She fired a spellwad at me," I whined, stomping my foot up on the desk to show the grotesque burn.

"Don't care, reading," she mumbled, flipping a page.

"She's insulting me with her loser-ness!"

She threw the book at my head, "Godric, you're annoying." I turned around and picked up the book and threw it back at her.

"_That's enough,_" McGonagall shrieked, slamming her hand down on the desk and standing up.

"She started it," I groaned, crossing my arms over my blazer.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Both of you need to stop this instant. I'll give you one last chance, both of you _sit down_ and _stay silent!"_ I sighed and sat down, looking over at the girl, longingly staring at her book that she threw.

"My poor book," she whispered, sadly.

"Why are you even in here, you're so…" I struggled for words.

"Ravenclaw!"

She laughed at me, "Well, you know that stupid little twerp Malfoy, right?"

"Who doesn't? Hottest boy in school," I replied. She looked sick.

"Right… Anyways, the stairs were changing and he was annoying me, so I decided to help him down the stairs, if you know what I mean. I think he's in the infirmary last time I checked… Three flights of stairs, can you believe it?" I stared at her with newfound respect.

"We are going to be friends."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding," she said, "I really don't care as long as you grab The Hobbit for me."

"That's what it's called? I don't even know what that is, but oh well." I grabbed the book for her and gave it back, sitting back in my own seat and slamming my head down on the desk.

"Goodnight whatever-your-name-is."

"You already forgot?"

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't do names," I replied, "You'll just be Ravenclawsome to me, alright?"

"Whatever… Slyther-winning."

And that's the day I met her, my best friend. Alpha Embyr, my exact opposite, yet somehow the exact person I needed.

_**(Author's Note)**_

_**This is a project story I'm working on with my friend.**_

_**We both love Harry Potter, and decided to do a collab together featuring characters that are pretty badass.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, rate and review!**_

_**Flames will be laughed at.**_

_**Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!**_

_**~Omega/Kelsey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha Embyr**

"-And then the nargles took my dad's shoes and we had to chase them all over the field!"

"…Ummmm….." I didn't know how to respond to that really. I am confused.

"Luna, are you sure that this was the only spot you could find to sit at?" I asked as nicely as I could, but she was kind of tearing at my nerves. Oh well, I had a plan, so I needed to get away from her anyway.

"Oh look! I'm out of breakfast! Got to go okay, see you later!" My short red hair whipped around my face as I ran. But I had to get to the Quidditch field in time for practice! Terry Boot and Michael Corner were the beaters, Oliver Wood(3) was our temporary coach because our normal coach was hit in the head with a bludger,(oops, I "_didn't"_ do it(; ) The chasers were Cho Chang and what-ever-his-first-name-is Goldstein, and the keeper was Yasaman Utenberg. I, of course, was the seeker, the best in all the seekers in Hogwarts, Harry Potter gets all the credit though, but I could seriously whip him. I finally made it to the field and was immediately irked.

"What the heck are _they_ doing here?!" I demanded.

"Good question Alpha." Said my awesome boyfriend Oliver Wood. Who is totally awesome by the way. Yeah.

"Better question," said… Omega?" why on earth are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Because I'm the best freakin' seeker you will ever meet! "I replied coolly.

"I'm aiming for you." She said, hefting her beater's club.

"You do remember that you _can't hit_ right?" I asked.

She immediately ran at me with a primal scream of rage, swung her club, _and_… missed. I had quickly dodged out of the way and used her momentum to throw her to the ground, pin her arm behind her back, and then placed my foot squarely on her back. Yep, I'm that Ravenclawesome!

"How about you _never do that again_? I said icily, my _Hazel_ eyes burning.

"How about I _kill you?"_ she screamed.

"How about not."

"Godric you're annoying!"

"I know."

We both got up laughing like that conversation was hilarious.

"Anyway what about practicing together?" Omega asked passively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, "Hey Mega, ever heard of a freakin' feud? Well we gots one' a thems."

"Okay, firstly everyone should really ignore that entire sentence, because almost none of the things you said were actual words, and secondly shut up Flint, nobody likes you, the only reason you're the captain is because you put the other captain in the infirmary!" I said angrily.

Omega stepped up with an irritated glare. "Hey, hey, Alpha! Even Flint knows he's a complete dumbass, but you don't have to be a bitch and say it out loud!"

"Wow, you know that 'complete' is a word!" I replied cleverly.

Omega crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Damn straight I do, I also know how to spell h-i-p-p-o-p-o-t-o-m-o-n-s-t-r-o-s-i-s-q-u-i-p-p-e-d-a-l-i-o-p-h-o-b-i-a, so screw you, you damn brainiac!"

"Are all the words you know cuss words? Oh and by the way, you spelled it wrong." I said.

"Did not, show me the dictionary!" She shouted back, dangerously waving her club around like a Neanderthal.

"Sorry, I don't have it with me." I replied, sneering.

She snorted, "You actually have one?"

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked.

She deadpanned, "Damn Ravenclaws."

She turned around to the Slytherin team.

"Come on guys, we don't want to practice on the same field as these losers anyways!" She called, and Malfoy laughed, his posse laughing like retards with him.

I glared at them, turning back to our team.

"We can keep practicing, looks like the rodents will be gone."

Then Omega whipped around, charging forward, "Alright, I'm done! BRAAAAAWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!"

Slytherins and Ravenclaws attacked each other ferociously, screaming profanities and long obscure words. (I'm sure you can guess who said what.)

Omega and I squared off, she tackled me, and I dodged and stomped on her. She screamed in aggravation, leaping up and kicking my leg. I remembered the day in detention, so I smashed her own club into the healing wound on her leg, and she fell over crying out in agonizing pain.

"AVENGE ME!" She screamed dramatically, holding her leg.

Nobody cared, and I took Marcus's head and smashed it into the ground a few times until I felt him stop moving. Too harsh? Oh well. Albeit I wasn't looking, but Malfoy attacked me from behind, making me faceplant into the ground. I thrashed around, bucking him off and rolled over on top of him, pinning him down and grinning cruelly. "Seems that Slytherins aren't the only aggressive ones, eh?" I took his hair and smacked his head down much like I did to Flint. Just then, I heard a demonic scream.

AND CTHULU CAME OUT OF THE GROUND AND KILLED US ALL.

Oh noeees!

Just kidding, but not about the demonic scream. Actually, it was Omega, she came and tackled me off Malfoy, and pinned me down, grinning. She had blood streaming out of her nose and it dripped onto my cheek. I shuddered in disgust and attempted to throw her off me, but she held firm.

"Hold on dude," she shouted, shoving me back down and surprisingly kept me there for a few moments.

"I want your help, I still have my beater's club out, want to go bash Malfoy's face in? He called me a mudblood, so naturally, I want to stain the mud with _his _blood."

"You are psychopathic. MUGGLE-BORNS UNITE!" We leapt up and ran to Malfoy who sobbing hysterically at the sight of us with large dangerous objects in our hands.

"We're going to destroy your beautiful face," Omega said.

"Oh wait, it wasn't even handsome in the first place." Then she smashed the club into his nose and you could hear it crack.

"Holy Salazar!" I exclaimed, staring in awe as she bashed his face in. I looked around at all the people in battle.

"This is the most intense practice _ever._" Omega looked over after Malfoy was knocked eventually unconscious.

"We should get the hell out of here," she suggested. I was already running, towards the Forbidden Forest.

"WAIT I HAVE SEPERATION ISSUES DON'T LEAVE ME ALPHA," she screamed. I turned and stopped.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding," she said, racing past me. I rolled my eyes and ran after her into the unknown darkness of the forest.

"This place is Forbidden, it's the name." I said knowledgably, and Omega turned around and slapped me.

"Shut up," she said, looking around.

"Are we already lost," she asked.

I looked up, rubbing my cheek, "I can make a calculator out of tree bark?"

"How the hell will that help us?" She cried.

"It won't, I can't even really do it."

"Well then, shut up."

"Stop telling me to shut up," I shouted, and we kept walking.

"You know, if we're already halfway in the forest, it'll only take the same amount of time we took to get to the central point as to get out the other side!" Omega turned slowly.

"I didn't understand any of that."

"When Aragog comes, you are sooooooooooo getting eaten first." Omega paled completely.

"Um… I'm not weak or anything but…" Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran faster than even I, a seeker, could out of the forest. I had no choice but to follow her, I don't want to be eaten by a giant spider! Eventually, we found our way out to the scene of the battle. Except… It was empty.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. **_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around nervously.

"Where do you think they all went to? All the dumb Ravenclaws were basically knocked out," I said.

"And the Slytherins," Alpha retorted.

I shrugged, "Slytherins are bulkier."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I want to know who came and took them all…"

Suddenly, we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. Alpha jumped and we both whirled around, Alpha brought her fist back and almost slugged the stranger, but I screamed and stopped her.

"Alpha! THAT'S SNAPE! DON'T HIT HIM!" Alpha froze and we both were met by Snape's cold glare of hatred and agonizing depression of longing and solitude that we couldn't even begin to comprehend and that's so deep Jesus Christ I'm done!

"It's _Professor _Snape to you," he growled. I shuddered and stepped behind Alpha.

"Oh God we're so dead," I whimpered.

"He's not that scary," Alpha said, shrugging. Then Snape transformed into Cthulu and we died again. DAMMIT.

Just kidding, but seriously, the look he gave us, I'd rather be mauled by a rabid Aragog than see that look again in my life. It was if Death was threatening to send you to hell because you kicked a puppy or something awful like that! I WAS SO SCARED I THINK I PEE'D MYSELF. Not really, maybe Alpha. Slytherins don't pee their pants, only Draco does that. Anyways, back to the story.

"Perhaps I'm not terrifying at this moment, but I can assure you, you'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you," he said menacingly.

"SHE STARTED IT," I shouted. Professor Snape shot his glare at me, and I shivered.

"She did though," I said quietly.

"I do not care who started it, I want an exact explanation as to why I was on a wonderful stroll, and I came upon many bleeding children on the Quidditch field," he near shouted.

"Alpha is willing to explain, sir."

"No I'm not," Alpha shouted, shoving me in front of her. I looked down at my converse.

"Ah." Snape stared expectantly at me and I shrugged.

"Malfoy called me a mudblood. So, naturally, ya know, I decided to spread his grody blood all over the place."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No sir, Slytherins don't kid, I think it's in the Terms of Agreements actually, don't you know that?"

"Don't get smart."

"Right, that's the Ravenclaw's job, right?"

Alpha punched me in the shoulder, "Shut your mouth!"

"Hey, I called you smart, jerk!"

"Stop fighting," Professor Snape snarled, stepping forward.

"Both of you come with me." He took us to the dungeons where his office resided.

"This is kind of depressing, don't you think," Alpha asked me.

"OH MY GOD ALPHA SHUT UP," I screamed, nearly shaking her.

"THE HALLS ECHO," Alpha screamed back, actually shaking me.

"I held myself back," I growled, "LET ME GO!" She released me, and continued walking down the depressing, gray, solemn, lonely, dark, corridor. I felt like crying because it was so depressing. On the bright side, actually there was none. It is really, really, really dark down here, minus the torches. I felt like we were going to get beheaded on a guillotine.

"Alpha, if our heads land in fruit baskets, I want you to know you're my best friend."

"I don't have friends. I've just got one." (Sorry for party Reichen. Oh God the feels.)

"Don't go all Sherlock Holmes on me," I replied.

"You were being sentimental, I just went… How do you know who Sherlock Holmes is?"

"I can read, Alpha!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"At a Kindergarten level."

"I'm going to bash your face in like Draco's," I replied. Snape whirled around.

"So you admit it?" I froze.

"OH GOD WHY."

"I knew you did it," he said triumphantly.

"Then why are you dragging us down this deep, long, awful, corridor of emotion?"

"Because it usually freaks people out. Plus, I need a drink."

"You're an alcoholic," Alpha asked.

"Part-time drinker," Snape replied, "But that's not the bloody point! You destroyed Draco Malfoy's face? What is wrong with you?" I scowled at my least-favorite-yet-complete-favorite teacher.

"Remember when I had to visit the counselor for my anger issues," I asked kindly.

"I made him quit his job with a couple pieces of broken glass and a bone fragment!" Alpha applauded me on the large word. (Fragment, if you didn't know!)

I bowed in response, "Thank you." Snape rolled deep, depressed, awful, black, soulless, hollow eyes.

"Maybe you don't know about my past, but I'm not from this world. I'm from a completely different dimension. I am a GOD. I am…. Loki of Asgaurd." I GASPED. WHAT!?

"LOKI!? WHAT THE HELL I DON'T EVEN WHAT'S GOIN ON WHAT!?"

Just kidding, again. Snape is still Snape, sadly.

"You guys have detention for a month."

"What, why?"

"Seriously? Seriously… Sirius…ly…" He seemed to drawl on the word, dragging it out as if it meant something horribly awful to him.

"Seriously?"

"Sirius Black."

"Wait… what?" Alpha walked away then.

"I'm so done here, I can't even breathe the same air are you nuts anymore."

"Alpha, don't leave me alone with this crazy man!" I ran after her, Snape turned to the wall and started carving in the word 'Sirius' over and over and over. Eventually, somehow, somewhere, in galaxy far far away… it turned into… Lily. Potter.

WHO IS LILY POTTER?!

TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.

_**~Extra~**_

"_**Snape, who's lily?" **_

"_**WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LOVE?" **_

"_**Love? What is love?" **_

_**Alpha screamed, "BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME. NO MORE." **_

"…_**I hate you."**_


End file.
